Sanjay Desai
Sanjay Desai is a recurring antagonist in the FX TV series The Strain. Desai was Eichhorst's close associate. He first appears in the third season episode entitled "Madness". He is a supporting antagonist in the third season and a major antagonist in the fourth and final season of the series. He was portrayed by Cas Anvar. Biography Early life Sanjay Desai is a Stoneheart employee and subordinate of Eichhorst. He also has a wife named Selah. Season 3 ''Madness'' Desai first appear in the episode "Madness", He and Eichhorst walks in Palmer's office, Palmer stops the video to see them, once Eldritch Palmer got up he fainted onto the ground. Eichhorst calls the nurse. once the nurse shows up, the nurse asks some help, Desai helped him up. Desai tells him that they don't have to do the meeting if he's sick. Palmer asks who he was, Desai introduces his name as Sanjay Desai, a associate of Eicchorst. Palmer said that the ship from Egypt left. Palmer asks Eichhorst what was on the ship that is so important. Eichhorst tells Palmer when the ship arrives he will alert him and Desai, right before Desai and Eichhrost left the office. ''White Light'' Eichhorst inspects the processing plant for harvesting human blood. He is displeased that Sanjay Desai and his assistant have tested the system with human analogs rather than live subjects; Eichhort brutally tests the system on the assistant, killing him in the process. Later, Fet and Setrakian invade the processing center, but Eichhorst, Desai, and their subordinates escape with the cargo. Do or Die Meanwhile, Palmer and his security team locate the Aurora Cutlass cargo and capture Desai and lock him up. The Fall Later in the episode, Desai is release and is seen with Eichhorst on a boat, having friendly conversation. Meanwhile, When Zach presses the button to detonate the nuke, Desai and Eichhorst are in a lethal car crash. Once Eichhorst gets out of the car, Desai is left behind. Season 4 Following the nuclear explosion (now dubbed Illumination Day) Desai became a key member of the The Partnership, a new regime controlled by the strigoi that governs over the surviving humans. ''The Blood Tax'' Dutch is held captive in a facility run by Desai where women whose blood type is B+ are used for breeding. ''New Horizons'' Eichhorst orders Desai to shorten the womens' pregnancies to six months so they can produce two infants per year. Infant B+ blood is a strigoi delicacy. Desai forces Dutch to coach women during their deliveries. Later, at the birth center, Dutch attacks Desai and takes his key card. While attempting to escape, she accidentally runs into the processing facility where humans' blood is being drained. ''Belly of the Beast'' Later, Desai looking the women, then Eichhorst walks in tells Desai check his records. Desai tells Eichhorst where Setrakian was, Desai then asks him what to do with Dutch. Eichhrost tells him to hold her, then tells him to drain her afterwards. ''Ouroboros'' Fet, Quinlan, and Roman land in Long Island and head to Manhattan with the nuclear warhead. To stop them, Desai destroys all bridges and tunnels into Manhattan. ''Extraction'' Eph, Dutch, Fet, Gus, and several cohorts infiltrate the blood center, freeing the captives and apprehending Desai to uncover the Master's whereabouts. The Traitor After Desai was capture, he was interrogated by Fet and Dutch. He reveals the Master's location when Quinlan threatens to drain his wife. When the Master arrives at the hideout, he berates Zach for his failure. Desai falsely tells the Master that his wife was the one who betrayed him, but he knows he's lying and kills them both. Gallery Images lHStH.jpg|Desai talking to Palmer. Sanjay.jpg MV5BMjQ0OTcyMTY0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODM1MzAxMDI@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1500,1000_AL_.jpg Strain-s4-promo-1-004.png|Dutch kidnapping Desai. TSSDD.png|Desai's demise. Videos Cas Anvar The Strain Demo Reel Season 3 S3 Trivia *The novels lack any character bearing that name. But the use of a cane after the detonation and car crash that necessitate its use hint that Desai's role fills the gap Dr. Barnes can no longer assume in the TV Series since he was killed by Goodweather. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Category:Liars Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Totalitarians Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant